An aircraft wing typically comprises a wing box structure including front and rear spars, a plurality of ribs extending between the spars, and an upper wing cover and a lower wing cover each extending between the spars. Various of the wing box components may be integrally formed.
A wing tip device is a device that may be attached to the outboard end of a wing to reduce induced drag on the wing. In the case of e.g. an aircraft wing this can lead to improved fuel efficiency and reduced carbon emissions. Several different types of wing tip device are known, including the winglet, the wing tip fence, and the raked wing tip for example.
The attachment between the outboard end of an aircraft wing and the inboard end of a wing tip device has traditionally been made using a tension type joint. As wing tip device technology improves, the aerodynamic loads that can beneficially be generated by the wing tip device, and which need to be transferred into the wing, has also increased. However, the area at the outboard end of the wing available for attaching the wing tip device remains relatively small, which poses difficulties in terms of successfully distributing these higher loads using traditional joint technology. In addition, the weight of the wing tip device may be increased due to the higher loads involved, which poses difficulties in terms of handling the wing tip device during assembly of the wing and during maintenance should the wing tip device need to be removed.
During installation/removal of the wing tip device there is a risk that the wing tip device and the wing may clash unless sufficient clearance is provided between adjacent surfaces. However, it is important that with the wing tip device installed the aerodynamic surface remains clean such that there is minimal adverse aerodynamic impact from the joint.